learning to love again
by delicate.radiance
Summary: Wufei was married years ago but Wufei married not for love but now he may for love. Wufei+Sally read and review please!!!


Disclaimer : Gundam Wing do not belong to me! And all the things that got I do not belong to me in the story do not belong to me o.k??!!  
  
Summary : This is a story about Wufei about now am thinking why am a writing a fic about a guy who I don`t know but this is a Wufei/Sally fic don`t flame me because of the couple k?  
  
Learning to love again  
  
By : Angelic_Yuki  
  
Note : almost forgot if you had seen are read some were Wufei was married when he was 14 I think and his dead wife Meiran/Nataku . ya so Wufei will talk / think about her a lot o.k?  
  
In a field of flowers ........................  
  
Nataku I miss you so bad said Wufei thinking of he`s dead wife  
  
Wufei what are you doing here? Heero said he`s getting married and he needs someone to talk to that is not Duo no Heero and Duo are NOT getting married !!!  
  
I am coming gets a flower and puts it on a grave that said Mrs. Meiran Chang you stronger then me . my Nataku.  
  
Wufei who is that ?? she got your last name and what you call you gundam Nataku on it . she asked  
  
That Sally is my dear wife Nataku said Wufei looking like he was going to cry it all out but he didn`t  
  
Oh am so sorry I didn`t know but will it be o.k If I asked how she died? Sally asked  
  
Nataku died protecting the gundam and this field of flowers said Wufei sadly  
  
Do the four pilots know about her Wufei?  
  
No come on Sally you said we had to go because of Heero and Relena needs you too haha ya its Heero and Relena`s wedding !! am a Heero and Relena fan!! said Wufei looking at the grave  
  
Later...........  
  
Sally did you find Wufei?? Asked Relena  
  
Ya he was thinking about something said Sally not say why Wufei was so out of it  
  
You know Sally you and Wufei will mack a great couple right Hilde? Said Duo popping up  
  
DUO ! next time knock and Sally Duo is right you two look good together you know ! said Hilde  
  
Ya but Hilde when you and Duo marry?? Relena and Sally asked  
  
two start blushing  
  
ermmmm am going to look for Heero and Duo runs away  
  
I go help him and runs away too  
  
^-^ the two look cute together don`t they Relena ?  
  
yes Sally they do  
  
were Heero and the three Gundam pilots or..............  
  
Wufei you look like you was crying said Quatre  
  
I was not said Wufei  
  
Duo pops out  
  
Yo Wufei we will like to know when are you and Sally going to get married??  
  
Duo! Heero looks at him Wufei looks more hurt  
  
I will not leave Nataku said Wufei  
  
Nataku ??? Wufei what were you talking about? Nataku is your Gundam not you girlfriend are some thing like that slaps head said Duo  
  
NATAKU IS NOT GUNDAM ! I NAMED NATAKU AFTER MY WIFE MEIREN NO NATAKU!!!!!! And Wufei runs out  
  
Wufei come back and Heero runs after him  
  
Relena walks in  
  
what is this noise all about Heero?? Asked Relena giving Heero a kiss on the cheek at the same time  
  
Wufei ran out yelling some thing about he`s wife Nataku said Heero looking at Duo pissed  
  
Sally heard what Heero had said and ran after Wufei knowing were he will go  
  
I think Sally know something we don`t said Trowa looking at Sally run  
  
Back in the field of flower .......................  
  
WUFEI!!!!!!!!!! WUFEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yelled Sally  
  
Go away Sally  
  
But Heero and Relena is getting married today don`t you think we would go back to help them?  
  
I know but I not as stronger as Nataku . tears were in his eyes now  
  
Sally moves to Wufei and looks him in the eyes and says " you are stronger as Nataku don`t cry I know you wife will not want you to cry for her . come we have to go or Heero will get out a gun"  
  
Ya Sally you are right about Nataku and Heero  
  
Sally starts gigging  
  
Wufei looks at her weirdly and starts laughing with her  
  
you know their laughing about Heero right?  
  
Back were Heero, Relena etc. etc. are  
  
Were is he?? Heero growled and at the same time getting something out  
  
Heero we are getting married not killing Duo . Killing Duo is Hilde`s job o.k? said Relena smiling  
  
o.k but Hilde kill him slowly and painfully said Heero  
  
o.k with me! Hilde said evilly  
  
help me Relena-chan!!! Yelled Duo  
  
sorry Duo but what you said to Wufei was mean .  
  
we are back Wufei will liker to tell you guys and girls something said Sally  
  
I was married when I was 14 to Meiran I don`t know her last name  
  
One question you think woman are lower then men and you got married?? Asked Duo  
  
I didn`t marry Nataku for love but because I had too but then their was this fight her saved Nataku and the field of flowers you went to a lot that was the one woman I think is stronger then me  
  
Oh am so sorry Wufei are you going to kill me ?asked Duo  
  
Ermm what time is it? Asked Sally hoping what Duo said was not something that will get him killed  
  
Eeep we got 20 more mins before the wedding starts ! and Duo don`t say a word if you don`t what to get killed said Hilde  
  
  
  
Months Months later................  
  
Now that Duo and Hilde are married we need to get Sally and the woman hater to get married !!! yelled Heero hem Heero yelling that's a first   
  
Ya come on Wufei marry her she is not that bad is she ?? asked Duo  
  
o.k o.k then Sally will you marry me?? Asked Wufei  
  
----____________---- o.k Wufei you know we were joking said Duo  
  
am not joking if you don`t what to marry I will find someone different to marry me Sally. Said Wufei looking at her  
  
you are not joking are you said Sally starting to cry  
  
no am not  
  
say yes yelled Duo  
  
be quiet Duo !they yelled  
  
who got married me or Wufei ???  
  
Duo come said Hilde as if she was talking to a dog  
  
Am not a dog! Screamed Duo  
  
Stupid do you want Sally to marry Wufei are not??  
  
Will you marry me are not questioned Wufei  
  
I..i don`t know and runs to ya you know the field of flowers  
  
Back at the field of flower..........  
  
Sally I know you are here said Wufei  
  
Ya am here so ??  
  
Are you going to marry me are not Sally??  
  
Do you really love me Wufei? Do you really love me and not marry because of them bugging you into it???  
  
I ...l ..love you Sally  
  
You ..you do??  
  
Yes for a long time  
  
o.k o.k then I will marry you Wufei  
  
you will??!!  
  
Yes  
  
runs to Wufei and kisses him  
  
months later the next wedding --___-- there are a lot of weddings in this story  
  
YA THE WOMAN HATER IS NOW MARRIED!!!!! Yelled Duo  
  
Funny Maxwell funny Hilde don`t you got something for Duo here?? Asked Wufei looking at he`s new wife Sally  
  
WUFEI am going to kill you ! Hilde look at Duo and said mmmm Duo honey you are going to be hmm hmm hmm a...a.aaa father DUO DUO ??!!! are you o.k ??!!  
  
Duo faints and ten times later he up  
  
Hahahahahaha Relena and Heero have married longer and don`t have kid!???!! Yelled Towa I think I spelled that wrong but it`s late and I got school in the morning so don`t yell at me  
  
Mmm mmmm Heero dear hehehee your going to be a father too Heero looks green poor guy so heartless solder he is Heero faints  
  
Poor guys said Quatre  
  
Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!! The gang laugh  
  
Erm Wufei I don`t laugh if I was you said Sally looking at her tummy  
  
WHAT ??!!! and faints  
  
AM JOKING WUFEI!! Wufei ?? Sally go to him  
  
I know you are said Wufei looking at Sally and kisses her she kisses back loving  
  
Fin  
  
Yuki : yo did you like it ??!! did you you know this is the first fic I finished a it is about Wufei and Sally I like Sally but Wufei is a little to sexist  
  
Duo : yo Yuki why are we wearing bunny costumes??  
  
Heero : I will kill you Yuki  
  
Yuki : sorry Heero you can`t kill me because I magic that was corny oh and Card Captor Sakura do not belong to me!! of the Sakura cards!! BWHAHAHHAHAHAHI like Card Captor Sakura Hahahahah!  
  
gets out Sword card   
  
Heero : o.k o.k I was joking  
  
Yuki: good but sorry about the costumes I don`t got a lot of money because I buy a lot of comics .  
  
Duo : ya do you got Card Captor Sakura vol.11??  
  
Yuki : +_+ Because??  
  
Duo : can I read it ?? Sakura is so cute !!  
  
Heero , Yuki : --__--;; if Hilde hear you . you will get killed you know  
  
Duo : ya I know but she is!  
  
Yuki : you can wear your clothes you wear every day now  
  
Heero and Duo go changes Yuki reads a comic  
  
Duo: BOO!!  
  
Yuki : WHAT THE???!!! ***8^%$#$% ???!!! DUO!!!!  
  
Heero : I will not kill you now  
  
Yuki : thank you . Duo you re a dead man you got tea on my comic MY COMICS!!??  
  
Heero : Angelic_Yuki or Yuki likes her comics clean she will kill if someone do something like what Duo did now  
  
Yuki: thank you Heero and can you say the thing I want you to say am a little busy now  
  
Heero : o.k you are my friend and I get ten cents so o.k what Yuki will like me to say is ............................................................................ ..................................... READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!! Happy Yuki??  
  
Yuki : Thank and please review don`t worry Duo will not die  
  
Duo : good and am sorry I will buy you a new one o.k??  
  
Yuki : O.k ^.^  
  
Heero : ya Review o.k thanks  
  
Yuki , Duo , and Heero : READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!  
  
Yuki : that is like the third time you said that Heero  
  
Heero : I know Yuki  
  
Yuki :don`t forget too ok peeps ??!! thanks! 


End file.
